We will determine whether suppression of the hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal axis is a predisposing aspect for the development of inflammatory bowel disease. We will test the hypothesis that there is a deficiency of the H-P-A axis in patients and family members, compared to controls, with insulin tolerance testing.